


Fangs and Fun

by WildlingGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Angst, Community: 1sentence, Explicit Sexual Content, In Some Sentences, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences of Dean/Benny, done for the 1sentence community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangs and Fun

#01 - Ring

Benny had a ring on one of his right fingers; it was cheap and not something one would brag about, but Dean had gotten it for him, and that made it a ten times more valuable than any diamond.

#02 - Hero

When Dean came to his rescue, Benny was truly grateful; he really didn't have anyone else.

#03 - Memory

With all that happened between them, it's hard to remember they were once just fighting partners.

#04 - Box

Dean looked at the box filled with blood supplies and smirked, he knew he could trust Benny.

#05 - Run

"On the run for the rest of our lives, together" Benny laughed, "sounds like a good life, eh, brother?"

#06 - Hurricane

Benny couldn't help but laugh; luckily, Dean hadn't noticed he was watching him singing to the Scorpions' song 'Rock you like a hurricane', a performance for which he was sure the hunter didn't expect an audience.

#07 - Wings

Vampires did not have wings, or turn into bats, or live in creepy castles in Pennsylvania... most of what was told of vampires was pure bullshit, specially the myth that they couldn't love humans, as Dean soon confirmed.

#08 - Cold

His skin was cold; his grip, always warm.

#09 - Red

Sometimes, all he could see was red, and in those nights he had Dean by his side to remind him of that human part of him that still lived inside of him, preventing the vamp from taking over.

#10 - Drink

"What, you didn't expect real blood, did you?" Dean commented as Benny observed his drink - a Bloody Mary - clearly disappointed.

#11 - Midnight

It is at midnight when they meet, completely alone, no strings attached and no clothes on, in a motel room far away from everything, in a perfect world where only they exist.

#12 - Temptation

"I'm not one to go for guys, but keep staring at me like that brother and I might just have to bite you... and not in the vampire blood-thirsty sort of way."

#13 - View

A waitress fell near his table, unvoluntarily granting him a full view of her ample bosom, a thing many men on that bar would certainly appreciate, but Dean looked away; he was loyal, even with his eyes.

#14 - Music

Shocked to hear that Benny didn't know half of classic rock bands (he didn't even accept 'I was dead' as an excuse), he pushed the vampire into the Impala and they sat to listen to good rock music as Dean educated him on the various 'vital' aspects missing on his life.

#15 - Silk

"Silk sheets?" Benny snorted, staring at his bed "You'll have to buy me a drink first, brother."

#16 - Cover

"Dean, seriously, you have to stop that" exclaimed Sam, clearly irritated "I know I agreed to let the vampire stay since we need him for this case, but you need to understand one thing; I do _not_ need to hear what happens between you two under the covers! At least have the decency to rent another room!"

#17 - Promise

Benny was a man of word, Dean knew that better than anyone, and he wasn't going to go against him just because Martin (of all people) told him so.

#18 - Dream

He had always dreamt of a place he could call him home, yet it was quite unexpected to find that place in the arms of another man, and even more with that man being a vampire, but a home was a home, and Dean Winchester wasn't going to complain.

#19 - Candle

When they returned from Purgatory, one of the first things on their to-do list was having sex with the lights on (candles, electrical, daylight, anything); it was fun to do it in the dark all the time back there, but it wouldn't hurt to change a bit, now would it?

#20 - Talent

Dean had an amazing talent for slaying monsters; Benny had other talents, but he saved them for the bedroom.

#21 - Silence

They were never silent in bed, and Dean did not fight against it; there was just something in Benny's voice (particularly his accent) that made him want more everytime he talked dirty to him.

#22 - Journey

Travelling from one side of the country to the other was a pain in the ass, but Benny was worth the journey.

#23 - Fire

For a dead man, he sure knew how to ignite his inner fire, that was for sure.

#24 - Strength

Dean Winchester was too strong to be a regular human, he could tell the minute he saw him fighting in Purgatory, and it didn't take long to confirm that he was much more than just a regular human.

#25 - Mask

Benny wonders what horrible past haunts Dean, which sad story he masks under roughness and snarky comments.

#26 - Ice

The vampire's icy hands always managed to turn him on, despite how little sense that made when he said it out loud.

#27 - Fall

It took just a simple fight in Purgatory for Benny to get to know Dean Winchester, numerous days for them to become close and escape the place together, and five more days after that to fall for him; it took Dean only four, but he needed an extra day to be able to admit it out loud.

#28 - Forgotten

A big part of him just wanted to forget the whole thing, but he was far too stubborn to let it go, and so the two of them ended up all the ride about liking or disliking a song.

#29 - Dance

Dean genuinely believed he could dance; after seeing what he could do, Benny recommended him to not do that ever again in public.

#30 - Body

The detail that impressed him the most from Dean's body was the tattoo he had on his chest, which he said was 'a long story' yet he wanted to hear it; after all, they had all the time in the world - well, at least he did.

#31 - Sacred

"Be cool, brother, no need to freak out" Benny mumbled, cleaning off the cum that had accidentally fallen on the backseat of Dean's sacred Impala in the aftermath, while the owner of said car looked like he had just spitted him on the face (which he, in a way, had done, but it probably wasn't the time to go around with technicalities).

#32 - Farewells

Dean had been through a lot of goodbyes, it was part of the job, yet giving up on Benny was possibly one of the hardest things he had done, specially when he could hear the disappointment on his voice over the phone.

#33 - World

Benny wished they could live on a perfect world where he was human and Dean wasn't a hunter, but knew such illusions were foolish, and so he just had to close his eyes and hear him pull the trigger.

#34 - Formal

Dean didn't understand what it was with him and tuxedos, vaguely recalling some time ago how Bela had reacted to him wearing one; the minute he walked in with a tuxedo on, Benny was on top of him, and he could just feel his rising boner against the tuxedo fabric, and the vampire's hungry need for him right at that instant - the case would have to wait for later, it seemed.

#35 - Fever

He was feverish and delusional, yet he could still see Benny in front of him... or maybe it was that he missed him that much, and wished it was truly him standing by him, taking care of him.

#36 - Laugh

When Dean started laughing during the first time they were having intercourse, Benny realized something was off (had he done something wrong, was it not the way Dean liked it, was he mocking him? A million questions crossed his mind); when he brought it up, Dean just stopped the licking, went up to his ear and whispered, "whenever you get turned on, your fangs come out, like they're automatically programmed."

#37 - Lies

Dean knew just how dangerous his line of work was, and that a lot worse than Sam and Martin could come after him, so Dean knew exactly what he had to do, lie to him... knowing it didn't make it any easier, though.

#38 - Forever

It was inevitable that one day, Dean would grow old and Benny simply wouldn't, it was in their nature and couldn't be changed; it seemed they didn't have all the time in the world to be together, and it was a sad truth, because he couldn't think of someone else he wanted to spend eternity with... it took him almost an entire year of internal turmoil to finally decide to seek the inmortality Benny's fangs could give him.

#39 - Overwhelmed

He was a bit overwhelmed by how Charlie made it sound like he had broken up with a girlfriend instead of a friend, particularly because it seemed that, to her, the relationship he had ended not too long ago was more romantic than anything, and it made Dean start to re-think their relationship a lot.

#40 - Whisper

"I need you" Benny whispered to his ear, and Dean could feel his shirt being unbuttoned; his hands wrapped around the vampire as he seeked the contact with his nude skin, realizing just how much he also needed him.

#41 - Wait

The Impala had never gone faster, but he had to be fast; he didn't want to keep Benny waiting, and he wanted to be with him right now.

#42 - Talk

Benny's accent made it unclear to him where the hell he was from; after a while Dean stopped trying to guess his origin and decided to just take advantage of their time together, which thanks to his job as hunter was growing shorter every day.

#43 - Search

Dean never expected to find the one thing he had been missing all his life in the monster wasteland that was Purgatory.

#44 - Hope

Every day since that phone call, Benny keeps his phone completely charged 24/7, secretly hoping it would ring again, that Dean would call again... oh, how he longed for that day...

#45 - Eclipse

Benny's bedroom was like a coffin; small, confined, with the windows eclipsed by ugly black curtains, and yet he couldn't think of a better place for their first time together.

#46 - Gravity

Sometimes, things that go down just stay down... it had happened to him with one or two girls, yet he had managed to make the best out of the situation... the great thing from being with Benny was, it never happened to neither of them, not even once; Benny always managed to make him 'rise to the ocassion'.

#47 - Highway

Dean eventually gave in and pulled over, making Benny smirk in satisfaction; the vampire had been trying to change Dean's policy about 'No sex on the Impala' for miles now, and he was finally able to convince him that the highway was deserted, and their destination could wait for them.

#48 - Unknown

The hunter had followed Benny to the mysterious depths of Purgatory; the vampire had followed Dean to the unknown depths of love.

#49 - Lock

Sam was obviously frustrated to be locked out of the room, but from the noise coming out from it he certainly didn't want to see what those two were doing inside.

#50 - Breathe

Benny took in a big breath of air before facing Dean, and the two of them smiled to each other before going for an embrace; they were finally out of that place, and that meant they could now have each other in peace, for as long as they wanted to.


End file.
